bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Setsuna Tokage
|romaji = Tokage Setsuna |alias = |birthday = October 13 |age = 15 (First Appearance) 16 (Current) |gender = Female |height = 158 cm (5'2") |hair = Dark Green |eye = Dark Green |bloodtype = B |quirk = Lizard Tail Splitter |status = Alive |birthplace = |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |debut = Chapter 26 |debutanime = Episode 16 |voice = |eng voice = |image gallery = yes }} |Tokage Setsuna}}, also known as , is a student in Class 1-B at U.A. High School, where she got in through recommendations , and is training there to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Setsuna is a young girl of average height who has large, upturned dusky green eyes with long lower eyelashes, and notably long and pointed teeth. Her hair is a very dark green, collectively reaching just below her shoulders aside from a short clump that hangs in the centre of her forehead, and it grows wavier and thinner the lower down it gets. Her hero costume consists of a blue, scaly mask over her eyes, a simple bodysuit with a matching design and black knee-high boots. She wears fingerless gloves with orange, three-piece wrist-guards, and a belt around her waist with what looks to be a jewel embedded into the center. Gallery Setsuna_Tokage_Hero_Costume_Color.png|Setsuna's hero costume color scheme. Personality Setsuna is described as chatty, confident, and extremely provocative and talkative. She is one of the few students in Class 1-B that does not bear any apparent hatred to Class 1-A. As shown in the Joint Training Arc, Setsuna is a wily and thoughtful girl with great aptitudes at leadership and cooperation. She is careful, concerned and attentive. Her attitude is different in combat and non-combat situations, having a more dirty and serious disposition when in the midst of battle. Setsuna is a reliable person; her teammates believe in her and don't hesitate to follow her. She seems to have a considerable influence on her classmates, which implies that she has probably proven several times that she is trustworthy and responsible. Because of her strong personality and skills, Setsuna has total confidence in herself and her potential. She doesn't doubt or hesitate, appearing to be very strong-willed. Abilities Overall Abilities: Setsuna is a recommended student, which supposes that she must have a very good level. She is also said to be the most skilled and talented student of her class by her classmates. She is considered as being a polyvalent combatant, great and sharp at several things. She seems to be an excellent leader, in which she proved to be good at leading others during fights and critical situations. Thanks to her Quirk, Setsuna has excellent tracking skills and pursuance potential. As a recommended and skilled student, she is very confident in her skills and abilities. Her talents and abilities make her respected in her class. During her fight against Katsuki Bakugo’s team, she has shown to be also foresighted, strategical and highly observant. Neito Monoma even said that she has the potential to beat Katsuki, probably because of her Quirk that is totally invulnerable against him. But when Setsuna was defeated by Katsuki during their joint training match, while still the strongest student in Class 1-B, she isn’t as powerful as Neito claimed she was. Setsuna is overall a highly capable and creative student, established as being one of the best of her class and one of the most gifted of her generation. Master Strategist & Tactician: Setsuna is an excellent strategist and team player. She came up with a multi-step plan to defeat Katsuki’s team that would have branching strategies to trap them no matter what action they took. She predicted the approach they were going to take advantage of their strengths and formation. She wanted to exploit the skills of her opponents for her own sake. Setsuna is shown to be a fast thinker and fighter who tries to be as unpredictable as possible. She uses her Quirk in a very tactical way to distract her enemies or to have a perfect control of the area. Her tactical skills and sense of observation are great and amongst the best in her class. She is wily, reactive and a fast thinker with a strong degree of creativity. She takes all factors into account to try to dominate the situation by being faster at organization and preparation. However, her great reliance on detail and organization comes with a weakness in improvisation and adaptability. When the initial attack against Bakugo's team failed to capture any of them, she was unable to adapt to the changing circumstances and their strong comeback, which proved to be a factor in her team's defeat. Quirk : Setsuna's Quirk allows her to split up her body. She can currently split into 50 parts, depending on the size and length of the sections. Her Quirk also gives her the ability to be able to regenerate her body if her limbs are destroyed or unusable. When she is decomposed, she can levitate and move freely in the air. However, the regeneration ability of her Quirk is very exhausting for her, which is why she prefers to recall as many of her body parts back as possible in order to conserve her energy. Every individual pieces of her body can levitate, giving her much greater control over the playing field than if they just stayed on the ground. Her Quirk is extremely versatile and polyvalent since she can use it to spy, attack, track down and distract her opponents, even though it is way more suitable and efficient for tracking and spying rather than attacking and damaging. Her limbs are nearly untouchable when they are split because of their high mobility and microscopic invulnerability. They are too small and too fast to be easily taken down or catchable. Battles & Events U.A. Sports Festival Arc *U.A. Sports Festival **Obstacle Race **Cavalry Battle Joint Training Arc *Joint Training Exercise **Round 4 Trivia *Setsuna's surname contains the kanji for and , while her given name contains the kanji for and . **Her surname is homophonous with the Japanese word for . **She shares her surname, Tokage, with a former impromptu villain, Raputo Tokage. It is currently unknown if the two have any relation. *Setsuna likes dinosaurs. References Site Navigation pl: Category:Characters Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-B Category:Recommended Students Category:Characters from Saitama Category:Transformers